


i don't know why we're doing this

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul, Jules and Nico decide to make gay porn to earn extra cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know why we're doing this

When Nico suggests that they make gay porn to earn some extra cash, Paul looks at him like he had gone insane.

'This isn't me finding an excuse to fuck you,' Nico says bluntly, and Paul doesn't know whether to look horrified by his honesty or to appreciate it. He settles for trying to keep a straight face. 'Or you,' he says, looking at Jules pointedly.

Jules gives him an expectant look, and Paul wonders if it's possible for the air to get pregnant how they're filling it with awkward nonexistent sexual tension.

'But we are, well, rather short on cash,' Nico says sheepishly, ducking his head.

Paul thinks of the disaster in the kitchen, and how it's pretty much destroyed, a product of him trying to cook porridge while half drunk, and Nico joining in and adding to the mess while Jules had passed out on the sofa outside. He purses his lips, and Nico shrugs. 'Why don't you get a proper job?'

'Says the person whose job is a fanfiction cliché,' Nico says, snorting.

Paul stares at him, jaw slack. 'Did I just hear you say that?'

'No you didn't,' Nico says, shaking his head. 'As I was saying, you work in a coffee shop!'

'I work in Starbucks!'

'Precisely!'

'Well to be fair, he's the only one with a job,' Jules says, and Nico's lips turn downwards, giving Jules a disapproving look. 'It's the truth.'

'We're paying for the kitchen _together_ ,' Paul says, glaring at Nico. 'Look, I'm working to pay my way through uni. I haven't got that much. And we're all to blame for the mess.'

Jules looks at the both of them, shifting uncomfortably. 'Well uh, I didn't blow up the kitchen?'

'You wrecked the toilet!' Paul exclaims, furious.

'We're all in this together,' Nico says, nodding sagely, and Paul wonders what Nico's really doing all the time when he's on his laptop, curled up on the sofa. At first it had been just uni homework, and then Paul had stumbled upon him writing Avengers fanfiction (mostly with his namesake in it, the _Hulk_ ) and now... Paul clutches his head, he feels a headache coming on.

 

The first time they do it is fucking awkward. They had decided to start slow, and they had argued over who would suck who off, and they had ended up drawing lots. Jules had gotten to be a cameraman, and Paul had tried to get Nico to switch with him, telling him that there're actually some people who like the whole 'cum-on-glasses' look and think it's really hot, to which Nico had laughed and told him to suck it up. Paul had kicked him in the shin and told him that it had been a pathetic excuse for a joke.

The 'set' had originally been one of their bedrooms, but none of them had been enthusiastic about cleaning up their rooms so that it would look remotely presentable, so they had to make do with the dingy sofa in the living room. Jules looks at Paul and Nico with the digital camera in his hand, brow furrowed as he fiddles with the setting, and Nico stares at Paul expectantly, clad in a white t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and Paul doesn't know if he actually wants to know if he's wearing any underwear underneath.

(It's perfectly ridiculous, because Paul knows that he'll find out soon enough)

'Right,' Jules says, clearing his throat. He's sitting on his roller chair, had dragged it out from his room and he's holding on to the camera, knuckles white from gripping it too tightly. 'Are we ready?' There's a flush high on his cheeks, and while he seems embarrassed, to Paul he looks more excited about the whole thing than he actually is.

Nico looks down at Paul, giving him a sheepish smile and Paul swallows. 'I suppose,' he says, squirming. Paul's kneeling in between his legs, palms resting on Nico's thighs, and he's pretty sure he's going to get tired of his position soon. 'Okay, this is fucking weird.'

'No shit, Sherlock,' Paul deadpans, at which Jules tries not to laugh. 'I'm the one who's going to suck your dick, so don't complain.'

'Very funny,' Nico answers. 'No seriously, I can't get it up if it's you. Going to need to wank before you actually, in your words, _suck my dick_.'

'And I should be grateful for that?' Paul shoots back.

'Well you could jerk him off to get him hard,' Jules offers, pointing to the space beside Nico. 'There's space for you to sit there. Then you can get on your knees and suck him off afterwards.'

'Nobody said you could order us around,' Nico says, affecting an offended tone.

Jules laughs, and Paul shakes his head.

'Right,' Paul says, hoisting himself up by pushing down against Nico's thighs. Nico yelps as Paul pushes him to one side, and settles down on the sofa. 'Brace yourself. I'm about to get well acquainted with your dick.'

Nico bursts out laughing as Paul reaches over for his zipper, and fumbles with the button of his jeans. 'You're an idiot,' Nico says, swatting Paul's hand away, undoing his jeans on his own. Paul looks at Jules, who doesn't quite know if he should start recording or wait for Paul to start jerking Nico off.

'Start recording,' Paul says, when Nico hooks his thumbs on the waistband of his jeans and tugs it down to mid-thigh. Jules nods, and Paul's glance flickers down to Nico's crotch. Nico's cock is, surprisingly, half-hard, and Paul reaches out, hesitating momentarily.

'Fuck this,' Nico mutters under his breath, grabbing Paul's hand, and places it on to his cock. Even after all the stupid jokes he had been making earlier in a bid to make himself feel less nervous about this, it still feels strange for Paul to be touching Nico like this, so intimately. It's one thing to have seen Nico naked in the shower because he had stupidly forgotten to take a towel in, or forgotten to take in a new bottle of shampoo, and another thing to have his hand wrapped around Nico's cock.

Nico guides Paul's hand, and Paul resists the urge to punch him because he knows what to do, it isn't as if he hasn't touched someone's cock before, even if it's only his own. Instead, he shakes Nico's hand off, and starts to pump his cock, feeling him harden. He doesn't know how to do this, doesn't know what'll make Nico feel good, so he goes with his gut, thinks of how he does it when he's in his room wanking, and rubs his thumb against the tip of Nico's cock, earning a moan, before returning to touching Nico, jerking him off with slow, downward strokes.

'We haven't got all day,' Nico murmurs, and Paul flashes him a sarcastic grin. There's a flurry of movement as Paul gets on his knees, and he tugs at Nico's clothes, pulling his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. He looks at Nico's cock, flushed with blood and leaking with pre-cum, and he thinks, it's now or never, he's either going to go through with this or he's going to back out. He glances at Nico, his eyes are now closed and his fists are clenched against the sofa. Paul takes a deep breath and leans close, fingers pressing down on the soft skin of Nico's thighs as he takes Nico's cock with one hand, stroking slowly. He presses his lips to the tip of Nico's cock, and takes an experimental lick. It tastes weird, bitter, and he takes another lick, longer this time, and Nico lets out a low moan.

There's a low gasp, and Paul supposes it's Jules. He doesn't turn to look, or maybe he should be looking at the camera, he doesn't really know which would be more appropriate.

' _Fuck_ ,' Nico groans when Paul laps at his cock, flicking his tongue over the tip. Paul supposes that he's doing this right, tells himself to stop second guessing himself and to just go with the flow, which, at the moment, seems to be taking Nico into his mouth, given how Nico's hips seem to be bucking forward involuntarily. He places a hand on Nico's hip to hold him down, and wraps his lips around Nico's cockhead, sucking. He feels Nico threading his fingers through his hair, and makes a conscious effort to prevent his teeth from scraping against Nico's cock, but it's tiring, and Paul doesn't think that he'll be able to keep it up until Nico comes, so he returns to licking instead. He starts from the tip, rubbing his tongue against the sensitive underside, traces the throbbing vein on Nico's cock and Nico groans in pleasure. He's close to the base of his cock now, and he cups Nico's balls with one hand, eliciting a long, drawn out moan from Nico.

'Don't,' Nico says, voice roughened with arousal, tugging at Paul's hair. Paul obeys, filing the information that Nico's balls are rather sensitive away for later use, and returns to licking, and teasing with his fingertips.

At this point, Nico's got his fingers tangled in Paul's hair, almost as if he's demanding that he pay attention to him and no one else. Paul mouths the tip of Nico's cock, pressing his tongue at the tip before taking it in to his mouth again, causing Nico to groan as he tugs sharply at Paul's hair. Paul makes a mental note to tell Nico to be gentler next time, he's pretty sure he's going to start balding by the time this all ends.

'Going to come,' Nico barely manages, and Paul looks up at him, catches his eye, and god it's the most awkward thing he has ever experienced. He pulls back, using his hands to stroke Nico's cock, jerking him off with quick strokes.

'Okay,' Jules says, and Paul remembers at the last moment that they're still filming the video, he's not supposed to turn to look at him, and he tries hard to concentrate only on Nico.

Nico comes with a harsh cry, and Paul's head jerks backwards almost automatically. It's messy, and there's cum clinging to Paul's cheeks and lips and it feels gross, but he stills, licking his lips as he looks up at Nico, who's lying languid on the sofa, eyes closed, with his glasses sitting low on his nose.

There's silence for a while, punctuated by Nico's harsh breathing, and Paul's vaguely aware of his own erection, and how he's going to have to take a very cold shower after this. It's filled with a strange sort of tension, Paul wants to get up to get to the sink to wash his face, but he's not sure if Jules is still recording, doesn't know if he should be still going with the scenario they had tried to build up for the video. Then again, it isn't as if they had tried to build anything for the video. It had been spontaneous, sort of, and Paul had never expected Nico to react the way he did.

'That was good,' Jules says, voice sounding higher than usual. Paul turns around, Jules is actually next to him, on his right, he doesn't know why he hadn't realised when Jules had moved there.

'Great,' Paul answers. He gets up, glad that he's wearing a baggy t-shirt because it's long enough to hide his erection, and almost trips over his feet as he runs towards his room to get a fresh set of clothing. 'Dibs on the shower.'

 

'That was some blowjob,' Nico says later on, with Jules and Paul gathered behind him as he uploads the video on to the internet. 'I mean, wow, Paul, which part of _sucking_ me off do you not get?'

Paul pokes Nico hard in the ribs, and Nico yelps in pain.

'Complain away, you can do it the next time,' Paul grunts, and Jules chuckles.

 

They had drawn lots again, of course. It is, after all, the most diplomatic way to settle things amongst themselves. And as it turned out, Jules had drawn 'cameraman', to which Nico had complained that the entire thing had been rigged. Paul had laughed and called him an idiot because _Nico_ had been the one who had written the roles out on a piece of paper, and _Nico_ had been the one who had torn them into three pieces. Nico had scowled and pointed out that the paper belonged to Jules, to which Jules had laughed and said sheepishly that his argument was invalid as the pad of foolscap had been bought by Nico in the first place.

They had settled whose bed to use with a game of rock, paper and scissors. Paul had lost so they had ended up on his bed, and since he had kindly volunteered his bed, Nico had to kindly volunteer to clean his bedsheets afterwards. After much arguing, as usual, the two of them wound up on Paul's bed, lying on their sides, staring at each other's crotch. It had seemed logical, to do sixty-nine first, then maybe, if they were comfortable enough, they could have anal sex later.

'There's no way I'm going to let you climb over me,' Paul warns, and Nico rolls his eyes.

'Like I'd want to do that,' Nico shoots back. 'Too tiring.'

Paul doesn't bother with a snarky reply. Instead, he pokes Nico's side, and Nico responds by slapping his thigh. Hard.

'You ready?' Jules asks, sucking in a deep breath. His foot is tapping away on the floor impatiently, and he's clinging to his swivel chair with one hand, while his other hand holds the camera.

'Ready when you are,' Paul answers, hooking his thumb under the waistband of Nico's boxers.

'Ready,' Nico says, and he tugs at Paul's underwear, miraculously managing to pull it to below his buttocks, freeing his cock. Paul yelps when he feels Nico's hand on him, touching, and it feels weird, he doesn't feel like he's going to be able to get it up like this.

Paul cups Nico through his boxers, slowly applying pressure. He palms Nico's cock, trying to do it in some way that'll feel somewhat pleasurable, because what Nico's doing with his hand now feels like a handjob that's more like bloody awkward fumbling instead of a bunch of idiots trying to film a-

 _Oh_.

A low moan escapes Paul's lips when he feels Nico press his tongue to the tip of his cock. He takes a tentative lick, and Paul hadn't expect him to move this quickly. Not to be outdone, Paul pulls down Nico's boxers, and Nico lifts his hips to help him, and Paul leaves Nico's underwear around his thighs. Nico's cock is half hard, Paul's stimulation had obviously not been enough, and Paul's breath catches when Nico flicks his tongue over his sensitive tip again.

Jules shifts, bringing the camera closer to Paul, and Paul hears Jules's trying to hold his breath. Jules isn't succeeding, and Paul swallows hard, remembering that he's on camera. He strokes Nico, shifts a little so that he's able to lick at the vein on the underside of Nico's cock. Nico's legs are in an awkward position over Paul's head, and Paul's vaguely aware of Nico shifting , he's got one thigh close to the top of Paul's head now. Paul sucks in a deep breath when Nico takes his cockhead in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against his sensitive skin. It's difficult to concentrate like this, but Paul knows that two can play the game. He cups Nico's balls with one hand, earning a moan from Nico, lips wrapped around Paul's cock.

The camera's closer to Paul now, so Paul continues, squeezing lightly and Nico's hips jerk forward. Nico lets out a low whine, he moves so that he's able to hit Paul's head with his thigh. Paul chuckles, and his hand slides lower so that his palm is placed over Nico's hip bone, holding him down. His other hand is on the inside of Nico's inner thigh, pressing down slowly, and he can feel Nico trembling beneath him.

Nico's licking, sucking, taking more of Paul into his mouth. He's found that Paul's thighs are particularly sensitive, and when he sinks his nails into his milky white skin Paul's hips buck forward involuntarily, unable to bear the stimulation. He's going to make sure Paul comes before him, serves him right for being a bastard about sucking him off and he takes more of Paul into his mouth, pushing his gag reflex until he can take no more.

Paul barely remembers that he's got to please Nico with what Nico's doing to him, sucking at his cock, hands stroking what he's unable to take into his mouth. He resists the urge to stop whatever he's doing just to thrust into Nico's mouth, tells himself that this is some sort of ridiculous competition, he's got to make Nico come first, there's no way he's going to lose to him like this. With that in mind, he bobs his head up and down, trying to remember how he'd sucked Nico off previously. He's not going to be as cruel as to play with Nico's balls again, he doesn't want a knee to his head because it's going to hurt like fuck, so instead he settles for teasing the tip of Nico's cock, rubbing his fingertips along the sensitive underside just below the cockhead.

Not to be outdone, Nico pulls back to lap at Paul's leaking slit, teasing him mercilessly with his tongue while his hands pump his cock. Paul's holding Nico's hips down, and he's trying hard not to thrust into Nico's mouth, he needs more than just this to come, he needs the heat of Nico's mouth around his cock, needs to feel Nico's lips on him...

Jules is beside Paul again, and Paul wonders when he had moved from filming him, then to filming Nico, then back to him again. Nico moans, forgetting to lick at Paul's cock, and Paul knows he's close.

'Now?' Jules asks, and Paul catches his eye. As much as he doesn't really want to do it, Paul wraps his lips around Nico's cockhead, stroking him to an orgasm. He doesn't take too much of Nico into his mouth so that he wouldn't choke when Nico came, but it surprises him nonetheless. Jules zooms in on the camera, and when he nods, Paul swallows. Hard.

Nico lies still on the bed for a while, one hand wrapped loosely around Paul's cock. Paul's still hard, he needs to come so badly but he's not going to make a fool out of himself by thrusting into Nico's hand like this.

'Could you get up?' Jules asks, and Nico nods weakly, cheeks flushed, panting heavily. He shifts on the bed, and Paul moves back. It's only now that having a bed without a headboard comes in useful, and Nico lies in an awkward sort of position in between Paul's thighs, legs dangling off his bed.

'Hey,' Paul says, looking down at Nico. Nico looks up at him, blonde hair in a mess with his glasses askew, hands on Paul's inner thighs, pressing bruises into his skin. Paul moans when Nico leans forward to lick his cock, and he shuts his eyes, clenching his fists on the bed, determined not to thread his fingers through Nico's hair. Nico presses down harder on Paul's quivering thighs, and it takes every bit of effort Paul can muster to not thrust against Nico's lips as Nico presses a kiss to the tip of his cock.

(But the kiss isn't anything, because Nico parts his lips soon enough to take Paul into his mouth, and Paul's too far out by now to think about things like that in their arrangement)

'I can't-' the words are torn from Paul's lips, and Jules scrambles to get into position, letting out a rather breathy sigh when Paul comes messily over Nico's face. There's cum on Nico's lips and cheeks and on his glasses, and Nico looks at the camera, dazed.

It's a while later before Jules breaks the silence filled with nothing but heavy breathing to say 'Alright, we're done' in an odd, squeaky voice.

'What the fuck did you eat today?' Paul demands, pushing Nico away in disgust. He lifts a leg over Nico and rolls off his bed, and Nico snorts.

'Fuck you, I could ask the same question,' Nico retorts. He rolls over on the bed and leans over so that he's able to yank a couple of tissues from a tissue box sitting on Paul's study desk, using them to clean his glasses.

'You just did,' Paul snaps. He needs an entire bottle of mouthwash and a decent dinner and maybe a couple of beers later on to push how it felt to swallow Nico's cum far, far away from his memory.

As if he had read his mind, Jules shows up in the doorway with a new bottle of Listerine.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for paul/hulk/jules, but i modified it for exo once and posted it [here](http://exomeme.dreamwidth.org/1415.html?thread=2912135#cmt2912135) because the idea for this fic came from [here](http://kficanon.dreamwidth.org/9859.html?thread=32183939#cmt32183939) and it was, well, for exo lol.


End file.
